Sengoku Ghost Hunt
by Dragon Kamisama
Summary: All events from Ghost Hunt rewritten as if they were from the Sengoku period
1. Chapter 1

**_Ijin:_**_** An outsider who may have displayed signs of psychic powers that may result in them being either worshipped or feared; often both. An early edo term when Japan's villages were close-knit communities and outsiders rarely showed up. Most people who were deemed Ijin are often wanderers.**_

Mai Taniyama lived near the outskirts of Edo city under the care of a retired Samurai, who taught the local children as well as Mai. Although most of the neighbours doubted the use of teaching a girl how to read, write and do math instead of teaching her household chores , Sensei or Jii-chan, as Mai liked to fondly call him, believed that the education would certainly help Mai, even if he cannot provide for her as securely as he would have liked to. He believed that Mai would eventually learn the ways around the house but the extra skills would just set her apart if she found the right place for her.

Growing up Mai had two friends, Kanzaki Keiko and Haruna Michiru with whom she shared an interest of the paranormal. The three of them would religiously set up camp in an abandoned barn that was owned by Michiru's parents, to share ghost stories with each other. They each would bring a lamp and when one of them finished telling a story they would extinguish their lamp. Once the last lamp had been put out they would count, _"Ich...Nii...San..." _and then they would wait and see if a ghost would continue with _"Shii..."_

Most of the time they would hear nothing but the crickets and the wind and both Keiko and Haruna would relight their lamps and go to bed. Mai would follow but would occasionally turn back and sometimes she would tell herself how stupid she is for feeling disappointed that no ghosts appeared. On one of these nights the three girls did the exact same thing as they did the other nights, however, this night was different. As they were counting a deep male voice continued, _"Shii..."_

The three girls paused, wondering if they had heard correctly, before clutching each other in fear of actually summoning a ghost. Suddenly the room was lit up by a relatively large lantern, which illuminated the tall figure of a handsome teen standing in the doorway. He had black hair and unusually deep blue eyes. His mouth cracked a smile, which Mai noticed didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He spoke without any accent. "I didn't mean to scare you. Do you mind if I join?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Psychic: relating to or denoting faculties or phenomena that are apparently inexplicable by natural laws, especially involving telepathy or clairvoyance. Relating to the soul or mind.**

_"I'm sorry." He spoke without any accent. "I didn't mean to scare you. Do you mind if I join?"_

The two girls - Keiko and Michiru - forgot all about their fright from a minute ago, and began fawning over the handsome stranger. "I have not seen you around here, have you just arrived?" Keiko asked. The boy simply smiled and answered, "I just arrived this morning." Again, Mai couldn't see the smile reaching the strangers eyes. Michiru quickly asked another question, "Are you here to learn the sword-arts from Sensei? Which level are you being placed in?"

The teen answered once more, "I am seventeen years old." 'What a wierd answer,' thought Mai. "Then you're with the other second class trainees, right?" Keiko inferred. He just shrugged, "I suppose. Now, what exactly were you all doing here?"

"Are you also interested in the supernatural?" Keiko almost squealed. Mai suddenly wanted to have nothing to do with this stranger who had a constant fake smile. "We're done for the day. We were going to go home actually." The stranger looked up at Mai. She felt as though he had picked up on her hostility. 'Is he going to do something bad?' she thought. But instead she got the same lifeless smile, "Ah I see, too bad then. Maybe another time." He looked at the other two girls, "You should go home. It's not safe for young girls like you to be roaming the streets at this time of night."

"Ah! Don't worry. This is Michiru's barn and I live right next door. Mai lives with Sensei and..." Mai elbowed Keiko in the ribs. "Why are you telling him where you live?" she harshly whispers. "What do you mean? He's Sensei's student it's alright." Keiko whispers back. He doesn't take notice and continues smiling.

'What's with him. He's wierd.'

"We do this almost everyday! You can join us tomorrow!" Michiru piped up. "Most certainly. I'm Kazuya Shibuya by the way, what are your names?"

"I'm Kanzaki Keiko, this is Haruna Michiru, and the distrusting one is Taniyama Mai." He nodded. "It's nice to meet you Kanzaki-San, Haruna-San, Taniyama-San." The three girls gave a slight bow, as was customary for a greeting. "Likewise." replied Mai, a little miffed that Keiko had given away their names and effectively revealed her residence. She stiffly walked past him, her lamp illuminating the thick kimono she wore in preparation for the evening chill. The other girls quickly followed, and chided Mai for being too rude. Mai said nothing but turned to look back at the barn. The boy was observing the surroundings, and - as if he sensed he was being watched - looked straight at Mai. She immediately walked home as fast as she could.

She hoped he doesn't show up for Sensei's lessons...but it was a sinking hope and she found herself dreaming of deep blue eyes that night.


End file.
